The Saiyan Games
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: Seven teen year old Vegeta has found out about the hunger games and wants to play. So he takes along Kakarot's Sister Kumiko(my oc) and heads to Earth to play. Kumiko really doesn't want to go, because like Goku she's nice. Katniss was more than shocked to find out that the Capitol was claiming on sending tributes. Peeta was shocked to find the Strength of the Capitol Tributes.
1. Surprise Tributes

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the hunger games or DBZ related things, if I did i would have combined the two in the first place.

**Proluge: Surprise Tributes**

_Vegeta_

"Let me get this straight, you wish to go to Earth and participate in some contest known as the hunger games?" My father was not happy looking.

"That's right father." I respond plainly.

"Vegeta I was raised on Earth I never heard of the hunger games." Kakarot states with confusion.

"We discovered that there are two deminsions to your Earth, they're at seperate time periods as well, as to getting to the deminsions it's all a matter of facts and the fact is if you think of the deminsion we know, we land there, if you think of this new one you land there." Father would explain it to him rather than let him be confused, he never lets me mess with peoples minds, on Monday, not sure why he just doesn't.

"So hunger games is it a eating contest?"

"No Kakarot you imbecile, it's a contest that takes twenty four children between 12 and 18 twelve boys twelve girls, and they place them in an arena and they fight to the death, the only survivor is the winner."

"Vegeta Killing is bad!" I was about to retort, when i found myself, on the ground, someone sitting on my one saiyan would dare tackle me to the ground, Kumiko, Kakarot's older sister, with a tail that has a red stripe, which gives her thing I'm far superior to her, i quickly turn it around, to where she's face down to the ground.

"Morning Vegeta, I can't believe you're making me go with you to that hunger games thing; you know I don't like killing."

"Sorry Kumiko I'd help you out, but Vegeta has more authority than me," Raditz tells his little sister with a laugh.

"It could be worse." Kakarot is way to upbeat for my likeing.

"Alright Vegeta you two can go play the hunger games; if you take Bardock with you."

"What why?"

"To make sure you both return and that those in the games are the only ones you kill," Bardock answers with a laugh.

"I don't need a chaperone."

"Those are my terms take Bardock or forget the games."

"Fine."

"Yeah, you hear that dad you get to come to Earth with me and Vegeta, now you don't have to miss being jumped on."

"Oh boy, i wouldn't want to miss that."

_Kumiko_

We land on Earth, in the deminsion with the hunger games, Vegeta leads us straight to a city known as the capital, in Panem, he walks into the building that I assume is where the people we need to talk to about getting into the games are. Several men in white suits try to stop us, but Vegeta just pushes through, they try shooting but that does little to work. We walk through many halls until we come to a room, Vegeta seems sure, has the people we want inside, it's guarded by two of the people in white suits, Vegeta knocks them unconcious, but he didn't kill them so step up for him, he barges right into the room, and all eyes turn towards us.

"Who are you; how did you get in here," the man in a different type of white suit, with white hair and a white beard demands.

"You're president Snow I presume?" Well Vegeta seems to know more than I thouhgt.

"I am, but surely you already knew that; the question is who are you?"

"Me, I'm Vegeta, crown prince of the saiyan race, and planet Vegetasei, killer of the tyrant Frieza, I've eradicated more planets of life than there are people on this one, and I want to participate in your hunger games." He just had to ask I hate when they get Vegeta started.

"How do we trust your story?" Vegeta smirks, I know what he's going to do, he powers up to his level four super saiyan form, and looks at them asking if that's answer enough.

"Vegeta must you be such a show off?"

"Kumiko, we shouldn't speak that way to our prince, even you being you."

"Well I like it, I admit, Seneca what do you think?"

"It could be very interesting, and we could claim them as our very own Capitol tributes, but of course where is the evidence the strength they claim is true."

"Must you question Vegeta's strength his temper has a very short fuse." Vegeta slams a fist through the wall, creating a hole showing what lies on the other side of it, they look on with amazement.

"That is a small example of my power, I was about that strong when i was five."

"Vegeta is one of the two strongest male saiyans in existance, my youngest son being a close second, and of course my daughter is by far the strongest female saiyan."

"And her pocessing my tail, makes her all that much harder to kill."

"It's my tail, Vegeta, I was born with it."

"And I own it, like I own Raditz's face, and Kakarot's left hand."

"So may we play in the games," I asks wanting to get out of here.

"Well what are your ages?" Seneca asks with a frown.

"I'm seventeen, Kumiko is sixteen, and Bardock is only here to keep us from creating chaos."

"Well then welcome to the hunger games," Snow says with a smirk.

_Katniss_

I stand on the stage in place of Prim, Peeta gets his name called and joins me on stage, we shake hands and wait to be dragged off Effie Trinket, looks so happy, not that i'm surprised these Capitol people are twisted, and have no idea what losing someone to the games is like, though it's probably different for the career districts like one or two.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says this every year, before drawing tributes and before we tributes get dragged off, the jumbo tron turns on, and standing on screen is President Snow next to Seneca Crane.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone, this year Seneca and I agreed on a little surprise for the Games, yes it's only the seventy-fourth and typically specials are done quarterly, but those were predetermined, so we're bringing in ours now."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're here standing at the center of the Capitol, we are broad casting live, as we introduce to you our very first tributes to the Hunger Games, Vegeta Ouji and Kumiko Son."

"Man you guys are boreing," the deep voice of a boy says from somewhere of camera.

"Vegeta be nice," the strangely kind voice of a girl says from near the boy, that must be Vegeta.

"Do not order me around!"

"I'm not ordering I'm simply asking in a demanding tone."

"You two behave or I will call Vegeta's father." the gruff but kind of kind sounding voice of an unseen man says.

"But Dad."

"No buts Kumiko now appologize to Vegeta."

"Sorry Vegeta."

"Vegeta, Kumiko why don't the two of you join me in front of the camera," Snow asks the boy and girl who were previously bickering. Seneca and Snow are shoved out of the way by a boy with flame like black hair, and onyx eyes, he's soon joined by a girl with spikey black hair, going downward neatly, her eyes are the same color.

"That wasn't very nice," the girl says silently.

"News flash I'm not a nice person, hello people of Panem, I'm Vegeta I will enjoy killing off my fellow tributes, and perhaps, I'll even keep from ending it in ten minutes."

"It would not take you nine minutes to kill me!"

"I don't know Kumiko, I'm superior to you in every way."

"Red Stripe!"

"Alright you two, let's go find you some food at the buffet." Seneca and Snow reappear on the screen.

"Well there you go Panem, the tributes of the Capitol Vegeta,and Kumiko."

"I wish you all luck you're going to need, and quick tip Vegeta has anger issues." At the last part an apple hits Seneca in the head, his fore head begins gushing blood, the screen goes blank. Peeta and I are soon being halled away.

* * *

A.N. Alright this was my first crossover between anything so please don't hate, review and let me know what you think, I can handle the hate if you feel you must


	2. The Saiyans

Peeta

"Nobody will be able to outshine you two, during the Tribute's parade." Portia the head designer on my design team states with a smile. I frown, the idea of being on fire doesn't exactly seem thrilling to me. Once me and Katniss are in our Chariot I look around at the other tributes, so far district one looks best, but the Capitol tributes are nowhere to be seen, it's going to be hard getting sponsors, if the Capitol has their own tributes, but Haymitch said not to worry about them. I look at Katniss, then back at our two design teams.

"Where are the Capitol tributes?" Katniss asks the question in my head.

"I refuse to wear some stupid costume, we are saiyans, not stupid humans, your districts represent their leading product, well then fine so will we and saiyans wear armor!" the shout was coming from somewhere in the distance.

"Well I think we got an idea, as to where one of them is." I answer with a small chuckle, though the fact the guy seems to have anger issues may not be a good thing in the games, for us at least. Then the boy comes storming out his entire design team behind him pleading, soon the girl is behind them, with her team, both are still wearing the armor they wore on t.v.

"Vegeta, please just calm down alright, they want extravagant, and unique then give it to them, we'll wear the armor, and we'll go level 4 that should please everyone, show our inner saiyan, the third most wild looking side we've got." the girl states loudly following him, that makes little to no sense but I don't need to worry about them, I may be burned alive.

"You want them to call us monkeys like Frieza." the boy retorts angrily.

"Not monkeys Vegeta, saiyans unless you rather another level, I mean I look good blond as well." the girl shouts back; our design teams chuckle, as does Katniss, and now that I think about it, everyone who's not representing Capitol tonight.

"Well I'll say this, they sure chose a good group for their tributes, that is, for us considering." Katniss laughs.

"I said I am not going through your stupid parade," the boy Vegeta shouts angrily; where's the peace makers to take out the rebel?

"Vegeta the chariots, are part of the parade, and the parade is part of the games, you wanted to play not me." the girl retorts.

"Am I glad, we weren't stuck with those two." Cinna says with a chuckle.

"Vegeta please, just work with us a little here," his head designer says pleadingly, he looks at them quickly. Someone walks up to the stubborn tribute, he looks the boy sternly in the eye; he says something in a normal tone so it's unheard by everyone else. The boy gives him a death look, demands something from the man, which the man soon pulls out, a crimson red cape, and a crown, the boy puts them on. The man then looks at the girl, he pulls her out a cape and tiara, her cape wasn't red, but a royal blue, she puts on hers, and the boy and girl walk behind, us where a chariot is just arriving for them; they're going last a little odd if you ask me.

"Looks like they finally managed something," Katniss laughs looking at them. The boy stands in his chariot, the girl on the other hand is hugging the man that brought the only thing they managed to get the boy to wear.

"Don't worry about them, their outfits are nothing compared to yours." Portia reassures us and soon the parade begins, and before we know our turn to go has come, right as we leave he lights our capes on fire, and miraculously it's not burning us, or even giving off heat. I hear Cinna says something about holding hands.

"What did he say," Katniss asks in confusion.

"I think he wants us to hold hands," I reply, she intertwines her fingers with mine and soon we're the center of attention.

Cato

I frown as i watch the screen district twelve is upstaging us entirely, and I'm from one. Soon all the chairots are gathered and I look at the clothes on each tribute, twelve is definitely the only one's to really outshine district one, but the capitol tributes don't look half bad, if not for the armor, it'd make sense, the Capitol dresses themselves in the sense of royalty like their tributes except even more so.

"Cato I don't think those two are from the capitol, look at them."

"Of course they're not from the capitol, they'd never risk lives of their own, but those two are from somwhere and I intend to find out." I look over at the two tributes I watch each of the other tributes walk into the tribute's tower, I wonder what they'll do about the capitol tributes they don't exactly get a floor. I walk in with my fellow tributes into the training center. The Capitol tributes soon follow and all the other tributes head towards the elevators to get to their floor. I go with my fellow tribute, mentors and chaporone into the elevator and we reach the first floor of the tributes, district one.

After dinner, i went to bed, arousing slight suspicioun from the others but they don't question me. I lie on the bed waiting silently, when it's twelve in the morning I sneak out of my room and look around the others must be all in bed there are no lights on anywhere. I sneak over to the elevator and push the button for the roof. A couple minutes later i find myself on the roof. I look around and frown, there's some sort of dome shaped building in the center and it's huge. I duck behind some boxes as someone else walks out of the elevator, the tribute for twelve, what's she doing up here.

I walk stealthily up behind her, and just before i can say something she turns around quickly a look of slight fear comes across her face as she registers which district I'm from, I'm not stupid I know the outer districts think we'll report any rebellion. And a lot of district ones would but I don't think i will. I'm not like the others, I have no problem with the hunger games, I mean we're trained from the moment we can walk for this event. But i don't like the capitol it's more for personel reason than anything but still not a big fan.

"What are you doing here?" I look the girl from twelve in the eyes.

"I don't have to answer you, but if you must know I'm finding more about our competition from the capitol."

"They got your curiosity too, how much do you want to bet they aren't from the capitol."

"I can almost gurantee it, there is no way they could be, they dressed finely for the parade but they wore armor. And their hair isn't too abnormal, the Vegeta guy could probably cut back on the gel but that's about it."

"What if, the capitol has been planning this for years? What if they trained those two for everything that could happen in the games?"

"I don't think so, in the parade the boy wouldn't cooperate, if he was trained by the capitol he would have listened."

"Good point so where do you think they're from."

"Well we know they're not from one or twelve, and I bet money they're not from the other districts."

"Another country then?"

"No, the peacemakers have more to them than you think they've been to war with the few other countries and just like thirteen dropped a few nuclear bombs."

"Peacemakers they have got to be peacemakers."

"No I don't think so, they don't seem too obedient."

"Well where could they be from."

"I could answer your question." The voice behind us is that of the girl captiol tribute, we both turn around and glare at her.

"What are you going to do rat us out." the twelve girl as with a frown, and it's at this moment I realize something I was technically haveing a friendly conversation with my opponent, from twelve.

"No, I'm just trying to be friendly." We both look at her doubtfully, the door to the building opens and the man who calmed down the other tribute steps into the light.

"kumiko, come inside, invite your friends if you want."

"Bardock this is my ship, i decide who enters and doesn't." the voice of the boy shouts from within.

"Coming dad, you two are more than welcome to come in, don't mind Vegeta he's just grumpy."

Katniss

I exchange a look with the tribute from one, and we look back at the capitol female tribute Kumiko and shrug our shoulders, she grins and leads the way to the strange dome, we follow hesitantly each of us keeping our distance. Once we get in i can't help but widen my eyes in amazement this technology looks even more advanced than the Capitol's and that's saying something, not only that but it's bigger on the inside than it looks on the outside by a lot, it looks big enough to hold the entire Capitol.

"Welcome to the Freedom." The girl says with a wide grin, the boy tribute walks in wearing only shorts, he's covered in sweat and is whiping his face with a towl.

"Kumiko i said not to let them in."

"Why not they're not going to hurt anything."

"We don't know them, what if they're here to kill you."

"When did you get so overprotective Vegeta?"

"Fine they can stay, but they stay out of my training room."

"Well duh, only an idiot would let someone go in there, you'd kill them."

"Well it's a good thing we left your brother at home."

"That's not very nice."

"When have I ever been nice."

"When you saved my life."

"Kumiko we went over this Prince Vegeta was forced to help us save you on those rescue missions it can't count."

"Just because that's the way it happened dad, doesn't mean i can't change the story." Vegeta walks out of the room annoyed and the man from earlier walks in.

"Don't worry about Prince Vegeta, he's just a little itchy for blood shed."

"Who are you guys?" the district one boy asks them with a frown.

"I'm Bardock, third class, this is my daughter Kumiko elite, and Vegeta is well super elite."

"What are you doing up so late?" I ask curiously.

"Well we're saiyans and we naturally stay up late and well you met our prince, he's a saiyan like no other, he doesn't go to bed until about one and gets up at about four thirty."

"Saiyans?"

"Right well we're not from earth, we're from planet Vegetasei, home of the saiyan race one of the strongest warrior races in the universe."

"Dad. Snow said if we're going to participate we can't tell anyone where we're from."

"Sorry Kumiko but I don't take orders from him."

"That's right Bardock remember you're a saiyan," the boy calls from another room.

"You two should get to bed soon or you won't be able to get up in the morning."

"Nice to meet you." I say and the district one boy and I walk out of the ship and head back to the elevator, as we enter and the doors close we hear the girl say that we can back anytime we want. Once i reach my stop, Cato tells me but one thing not to tell anyone I step out of the elevator and walk to my room, i lie down and immediately fall asleep.


	3. Alliance

**A.N. Okay sorry about the cato one thing that wasn't me, i was dumb enough to leave my computer out and unguarded so while i was out of the room my older brother went through and changed all things indicating him as district two to indicate cato as one, i learned a lesson from this never leave a computer unguarded and always triple check before updating a story.**

Katniss

When i woke in the morning i couldn't help but feel a little tired, but after breakfast i was wide awake and ready for the day, we headed down to the training center and look around at all the stations there's so many of them. I spot Cato but don't acknowlege him, he said nobody is to know what we both learned last night. Honsetly i think i may end up being one of the prime targets for who he kills, not sure why i just do. Peeta looks around and frowns at all the places to go, I then spot Kumiko and Vegeta, Kumiko waves at me with a wide grin and i can't help but wave back, something about her just makes me want to relax a little. But the dark look on Vegeta's face snaps me right back out of it, they're aliens and they're here only to kill us in the games.

"Since when is the capitol your friend?" I roll my eyes at Peeta's underbreath question. Cato walks in front of us before i can comment.

"They aren't."

"Just an act, what next will you act like you're friends with a district two like Clove or Cato."

"I thought they were district one."

"That's because you've clearly not been listening to the announcements, or anything." I can't deny that, one but something seems off about Peeta today normally he's not so tense or grouchy.

"Let's split up to the stations we need to work on the most." He just merely nods his agreement. Kumiko walks over to me once I'm alone a grin on her face.

"Hey Katniss, isn't this fun, everyone dressed alike it's like I'm back on Vegetasei, except we're all wearing red and black instead of spandex and white armor."

"Kumiko, remember our rules."

"Come on 'Geta don't be a butthead."

"Did you just insult me?"

"What if i did you can't kill me i have imortality remember?"

"You forget I'm prince Vegeta, i find if i want someone dead i'll make it happen."

"Well see you later Katniss, don't have too much fun." Somehow that girl seems just a little too nice at times, especially compared to Vegeta, Bardock must be what the average saiyan behaves like not too kind and not too cruel.

"No!" I turn my attention towards the shouting as do the other tributes nobody is surprised it's Vegeta again.

"Please?" Kumiko asks him in a begging tone. I watch as some peackeepers go on scene and attempt to break up the argueing on Kumiko's part it's going well she's rather cooperative as for Vegeta, well i think they've seen better days. As Vegeta punches one in the nose he's swarmed by Peacekeepers, they'll probably cut out his tongue, then when he gets into the games they'll make sure he dies. Bardock walks into the room a frown on his face, and walks over to the Peacekeepers stuggling against the fighting saiyan prince. After a minute he's released, whatever Bardock said it must have worked.

"What is it that those capitol tributes are hiding?" I look at Peeta and frown, i said i wouldn't mention my encounter last night, besides he's bound to blab to Haymitch or worse Effie.

Vegeta

I can't believe she would even suggest such a stupid thing, 'let's bring some of the other tributes back to Vegetasei, they may make good saiyans, i bet we could turn them into saiyans with the dragon balls' stupid Kumiko and her stupid ideas.

'I heard that'

'Damn it Kumiko get out of my head.'

'Apologize'

'No it's true why on Vegetasei should we bring back some of the tributes.'

'Vegeta, i know the reason you want to play the games, because Frieza turned you into a monster and once a year his family had a competition between their soldiers to see who was the best and it was a fight to the death, and you always came out on top, these guys are humans not only that but a lot of them aren't older than us.'

'Kumiko I said no and no means no, you'll have to get over it'

'Fine but don't think i am going to give up.'

'I wouldn't dream of it'

'So is that a yes.'

"No!" All the attention turns towards me and everyone is looking at me as if I'm crazy except the boy from district two he looks suspicious the girl from twelve though looks curious. "What are you all staring at?!" The other tributes all jump slightly then go back to their training, imbeciles every last one of them.

'Don't be such a grump, just once in your life think about doing something other than killing.'

'I don't only think about killing.'

'Traning, fighting, eating and strategizing don't count.'

Cato

"Those capitol kids will be easy targets."

"Don't underestimate them yet Clove, they may have been specially trained by the capitol for this."

"No Glimmer I don't think that they're exactly trained by the capitol, but you're right we shouldn't underestimate them quite yet."

"Shouldn't underestimate who quite yet." Glimmer and Clove jump slightly at the deep voice behind us, i jump a little myself, we turn around to see Vegeta.

"You capitol tributes that's who." Damn Clove is going to be the first one he goes after i just know it.

"Quite right, never underestimate me, or anyone from where i am from never know what will happen." That being said Vegeta walks off to look at the other tributes.

"You know sometimes I think you and that Vegeta guy may be long lost twins, that is depending on how long he'll last in the games."

"Clove is right Cato, you and Vegeta seem to have a lot in common."

"Trust me the two of us are rather far from being even close to being close to being related."

"I don't know, for all we know one or both of you could have been stolen by the capitol and placed wherever it is you and him were put."

"Glimmer you've lost it."

"No Cato she has a point after all you both get very angry very easy."

"And what do you think you're doing Marvel?"

"Sorry man, save it for the games, maybe we should bring them into our alliance."

"No Marvel we should find more out about them before we do that."

"Glimmer's right, but who do we have spy on them?"

"Nobody, you are to stay far away from them both understood."

"Who made you king of the alliance?"

"Well Clove I did just now."

Kumiko

"Alliance that's interesting I want an alliance."

"No."

"Vegeta must you be such a downer on everything."

"Yes we are not having an alliance."

"Fine, I'll form my own alliance."

"Kumiko, you would form the worst alliance possible, look at their alliance it is full of those career tributes."

"Fine you form your alliance and I'll form mine may the best saiyan win."

"I plan to, i don't need an alliance but if we're going to turn this into a competition why not." With that Vegeta walks off, ha I'd like to see him try to form a better alliance than me, let's see the careers have four and may add two more by the games beginning so six is what I'll have, of course counting myself it'd make seven so I'll find five people to join.

I look around at the different training stations, now how do i do this. Vegeta was always the alliance maker, he can convince people to join him me not so much. I guess I'll just watch and listen to Vegeta as he makes his alliance to get an idea. I look around for Vegeta and spot him hanging upside down from the ceiling, writing on a notepad with a pen.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" I asks as I walk over to him.

"Making a list of those I want in my alliance."

"Who you got so far?"

"None of your business."

"What are you two fighting about this time?"

"Nothing Vegeta won't tell me who's planning to add to his alliance for the games."

"Well i came down here to get the two of you because I've got a surprise up on the roof."

"What is it Bardock?"

"Kakarot and Raditz."

"What they're here!?"

"Shhh...yes now let's go before you draw too much attention to us." Vegeta jumps gracefully down and we walk over to the elevator and ride clear to the roof, where two space pods are safely placed, no doubt they didn't land there. Standing there leaning against the ship are my two brothers Raditz and Kakarot.

"Hey Kumiko, how's it going?"

"Well Raditz Vegeta is forcing me to participate in these games."

"I knew that, I came to watch my little sister try to make friends and try to avoid being murdered by Vegeta."

"I brought the dragon balls for when he kills you."

"Wow Kakarot you're such a nice little brother."

"Hey I'm just being well prepared."

"In that case did you bring the nemekian dragon balls?"

"Actually Vegeta I brought both sets."

"Of course you did, why wouldn't you after all?"

"I still can't believe you brought my sister instead of me."

"One male and one female tribute Raditz, last I heard you're male unless there's something you're not telling us, you're not playing."

"Does anyone want to hear my idea?"

"Kumiko if this is about that thing we discussed earlier it's still a no and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind."

"Careful Vegeta, someone may take your words the wrongway." I grin widely as Bulma Briefs steps off of the ship.

"Oh yeah we also brought Bulma." I look at Kakarot as he rubs the back of his head.

"Don't forget me." Next 18 steps out of the ship how many people came in those two pods?

"Great Bulma and 18 that's what we need a scientist and an android."

"We wanted to play too, and these two are the only ones we could think of."

"Bulma...Kakarot you should have brought Lunch, her turned her into Launch and kept her from going back the best you could."

"Hey Bulma is way better, don't forget she's the only one brave enough to dress you like a flower."

"Kakarot you're pissing me off."

"Isn't it too late for you guys to enter?" Besides that where could they possibly claim to be from.

"Nope, dad took us to get everything taken care of, you two are now downtown capitol tributes, 18 and I inner city Capitol tributes and Bulma and Kakarot are the outer city capitol tributes."

"President Snow, Senneca and the other gamemakers were thrilled by the idea. They know Bulma and 18 aren't saiyans, but they know that Bulma is a scientist and a good one and could easily pass for the capitol with her hair, and they know 18 is an android, and they know Raditz and Kakarot are saiyans of different classes than you two are."

"Good, now all six of us can form seperate alliances."

"Vegeta couldn't we just form one alliance?"

"And make this too easy?"

"My alliance is with 18."

"Mine is with Bulma, you two can form seperate alliances if you want but our fellow tribute is all we need, and we know better to get mixed into another of your competitions."

"Want to be in my alliance?"

"Sorry lil' sis' but no the four of us won't be getting involved."

* * *

Me:So what do we think

17: Not bad but why does 18 get in but not me

Tarble:because she doesn't need you or want to add too many people into the competition than necessary.

Me:exactly sure those four weren't necessary but it came to me when i was drinking hot chocolate and i decided to go with it

17:of course you did

Tarble:You so weird(knocking on the door to my room)

Me:if that's you Vegeta and or Turles go away I told you I don't need you for end conversations(knocking turns to pounding)

17:get the hint and go away(door looks close to banging open)

Tarble:you two aren't favorites any more(door burst open and the two saiyans barge in)

Me:Sorry boys but you've been replaced

Tarble:by me

17:and me that said to the readers i say REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	4. Plans

**_Katniss_**

I sneak out again and over to the elevator to get to the roof, as soon as it stops i see Cato again, guess he couldn't resist Kumiko's offer to return either, I walk in next to him and we both stand a little awkwardly as we go to the roof, once there we both step off and widen our eyes at the sight in front of us, I could have sworn just last night there were just the three of them.

"Oh hey Katiniss, Cato welcome back, I want you to meet some people this is my older brother Raditz, and my younger brother Kakarot, some people call him Goku, and this is my friend Bulma, she's a human and a fabulous scientist, and this is 18 she's an android no Bulma didn't build her, they're here to play games too."

"You're all going in as capitol tributes?" I ask them with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be the only one coming out alive."

"Which is why we brought all the dragon balls, and Bardock."

"Kakarot i was already here." Bardock is right he came with Vegeta and Kumiko.

"Yeah well we need someone to wish us back because Vegeta won't do it, he'd throw a universal party."

"Raditz has a point, Vegeta would throw a universal party." I gulp at Bulma's comment.

"I give it an hour into the games before Vegeta has already taken over the planet."

"18 be realistic this is Vegeta we're talking about, it'd be thirty minutes tops."

"Hey don't forget I do have his immortality and I'm super saiyan four, it take him at least thirty minutes to find a way to kill me, ten minutes to do so, and fifteen to take over the planet, so 65 minutes."

"That's totally not fair, you get two level four super saiyans on your team." I look at Raditz in confusion.

"If this is a bad time, i can always come back tomorrow." Kumiko gives me a wide grin.

"Don't be ridculous this happens everyday, it's a lot worse when King Vegeta is here though."

"Don't mention him, that man has lost it ever since Tarble told him he wants nothing to do with fighting what's so ever and would prefer to be a chef."

"Vegeta we always knew he had no interest in fighting."

"A chef Kakarot, damn it a chef, it's one thing to be pathetic, but chefs cook a saiyans food, and he's royalty he's disgracing the family."

"Um what's so bad about that?" Vegeta turns towards me with furry in his eyes, i swallow and take a step back.

"We are a warrior race the greatest warrior race in the universe, my brother wants to cook it's a disgrace for a saiyan not to be a damn warrior, now my own brother a saiyan royal wants to be a chef!"

"Dude chillax she was just asking a question she didn't know." Wait did Cato of all people just stand up for me.

"Sheesh Vegeta you don't see me and Kumiko arguing around, so your brother wants to be a chef, it's not as bad as what your father is ordering."

"Don't remind me i think that man is entirely and completely insane, it's not right, and is unfair to Kumiko and you both."

"It seems your father and Kakarot are the only ones who won't see the problem."

"Hey 18 I get where they're coming from, i don't exactly like it, but it's like a big happy family type thing i'm trying to keep in my head."

"Little brother there is no way that's going to happen."

"Hey a guy can dream can't he."

"Do we even want to know what you've changed the subject to?" I have to agree with Cato on that one.

"Trust me, unless one of you can get my father to see reason, you don't need to know." Vegeta seems more pissed off than normal, and i know that's a bad thing, i haven't exactly forgot that thing with the apple during reaping.

**_Cato_**

After about five minutes of listening to their complaints about their king and how Vegeta can't take the crown unless he kills his father or waits it out, and about Vegeta's super sucky childhood, I grab Katniss's arm because i have a gut feeling things are going to turn real ugly real fast, she looks at me with both confusion and supsension maybe even a little bit of fear. I don't say a thing but simply drag her back to the elevator, once inside and the doors shut i let out a breath i didn't know i had even been holding.

"What do you think that was all about?"

"Clearly Vegeta's father is forcing him to do something immoral but who knows about their morals, because apperently killing is something saiyans basically do since birth, aliens in this competition was a really dumb idea."

"I wonder if they'll even head home as soon as this is over, you know the ones that are alive."

"I wish they would but something in my gut is telling me this is the only the beginning of something far bigger than what we're dealing with now."

"Well odds are we'll be dead anyways, they're the capitol's problem now."

"No right now they're our problem, once the games are over they become the problem of the capitol."

"Funny how Peeta keeps insisting there is nothing to worry about when it comes to them."

"He's never met them outside of the public eye, I'd love to see how he'd react to their long complicated pasts."

"Hmm you know what i never really thought about that." I just chuckle and press the buttons on the elevator that will begin our decent to first floor twelve, then mine further down to two, once we reach twelve we wait for the door to open.

"Remember to keep this secret." The door opens and Katniss steps out she turns to me with a smile and nods.

"Hey Cato, we're becoming friends aren't we." I don't even have time to answer because the door shuts, I frown. Am i becoming friends with the girl from twelve, all over the fact that there are aliens in the competition, odds are we never would have been in this elevator or on the roof if those Saiyans weren't here. We'd probably go through the entire games, without knowing much more than each other's names and only based on our scores probably. Now I honestly don't think so, killing her suddenly seems like it's going to be that much more difficult.

Then again with Vegeta around perhaps she won't last long, unless of course he decides to toy around and put on a show, Kumiko did say something about him having a bad habit of toying with just about everything that he kills, one thing is for sure, this year will be a year nobody forget the 74th annual hunger games, it's not a quarter quell but it's going to be remembered than any quarter quell would ever be.

**_Peeta_**

"I'm telling you Haymitch Katniss is up to something, talk to her she won't listen to me."

"What's she doing exactly?"

"In training yesteraday she waved to one of the capitol tributes."

"Perhaps she's already strategizing who knows there may be more to them than meets the eye, maybe she sees that already."

"Doubtful."

"Look if you're worried I'll talk to her about the whole thing but don't be expecting me to get through to her, it is Katniss we're talking about."

"Have you noticed she seems to be unusually tired in the mornings, when she goes to bed sooner than anyone else?"

"Sleeping too long can do that to someone."

"Haymitch I swear something is up and i don't like it, what if she gets killed."

"I believe you've forgotten what the games are this year 26 kids are going in and only one is coming out, the odds of her being the one to make it out are 25-1 or is it the other way around, and that's not counting in the fact the career tributes are just that career tributes."

"Fine if you won't help me i'll find out myself."

"I said I'd help, what i didn't say was that this is a good idea."

**_Bulma_**

"Alright what's your plan that Vegeta is totaly against."

"I just want to make the other tributes saiyan, maybe you can convince him, after all you're his mate."

"Yes and according to the king, you're supposed to be the mother to Vegeta's heir, because you're the only female saiyan who's near as strong as him and you have immortality because of a red stripe on your tail."

"I know that sucks personally i blame Tarble, and his want to be a chef, because he's the one that finally drove dear kingy insane."

"Somehow i feel like this is really going to eventually mess up our friendship."

"Nonesense, we've known eachother since Kakarot and i first arrived on Earth, remember you became like a sister to me then eventually Vegeta came, and i suppose that's where the problem came, because the king already had his plans, and Vegeta grew to like you more and more."

"Well look on the brightside, we're both going to die in the games, and if we're not wished back the issue is solved."

"Way to look on the bright side, Bulma"

"Hey a girl must try to find a bright side, about going into certain death."

"You know what after we put my plan into action behind Vegeta's back, let's have a little fun, ooh we could even get started now."

"Kumiko, only someone with a death wish would let you start to play match maker."

"I don't see why because i never fail."

"Okay I've got to hand you props for the 18 and Raditz thing, though you really crushed Krillin with that one."

"Yeah well the height difference was disturbing."

"You know that reminds me, you're the only son saiyan that isn't a giant."

"And glad of it, now let's look at the twenty four normal tributes for the hunger games and see who'd make a good couple."

"You do realize some of them are pretty young, like Rue from eleven."

"I know, but it'll still be fun, you know the best part about the red stripe on my tail is, something nobody else knows."

"What?"

"I can hear someone's thoughts if i wish."

"Can't all saiyans do that?"

"Only with people they're linked to, like me and Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot and Turles."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Turles...he's on Vegetasei, without anyone to keep him in line other than the king."

"So what's your point."

"Think Turles, we left Lunch at the royal palace, he's alone practically."

"Oh he'll grab Lunch come to Earth and intrude on the fun."

"Most Definitely."

"Unless a jealous 17 gets to her first."

* * *

A.N. okay a millions super sorrys for the long wait on the update had some trouble with my computer charger not charging my computer finally started working again anyways i'll try to update every monday or tuesday from now on

Turles:Yes let me be in the story

Vegeta:don't do it, and what's with the whole thing my father has planned

Me: hot chocolate does weird things to my mind man

Turles: note to self when we're freed from our demension of anime and unleashed into the real world, keep Krazy away from hot chocolate

Vegeta:speaking of, i believe she's supposed to be working on that yet hasn't started

Me: um I'm trying to become rich enough to be able to hire a scientist to figure it out

Turles: you're such a bad liar

Vegeta: I suggest you leave a lot of REVIEWS BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I THINK I MAY JUST HAVE TO KILL THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC


End file.
